If I Had One Wish
by Thalia Marie Grace
Summary: Magnus and Clary both jumped at least a foot into the air when the older woman let out a loud cry. "Mom?" Isabelle asked worriedly, pushing her chair back as she stood up. "What is it? Is everything all right?" It turned out to be. Because Jace Lightwood was standing in the doorway. [Long-awaited alternate ending to Trains. T. SPOILERS FOR TRAINS.]


**Author's Note: If you've read Trains, and the epilogue, then you'll know what this is. If not, then I suggest you go back and read Trains; otherwise, you'll be utterly confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>If I Had One Wish (It Would Be to Spend the Rest of My Life with You)<strong>

Jace had been at war for almost a year. He'd left at the end of August and it was nearing the beginning of September in a week or so. His letters had stopped mid-April, and Clary would be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

But she couldn't give up. And that was what she was trying to do as she played cards against Jace's siblings inside the Lightwood home.

Receiving a call from Isabelle Lightwood in May was something that Clary never thought she would get. But Isabelle had told her that Jace had written to his family about the redhead and Isabelle demanded to meet her. A week later, Clary was back in California.

The Lightwoods weren't rich, but they weren't poor. They had been getting by decently, but that changed when Alec, the eldest Lightwood child, fell in love with Magnus Bane, whose father was an important, popular, and wealthy businessman. Homosexuality was not a popular opinion, and same-sex marriage was not legal, but Alec's mother did not shame her son and neither did Magnus's father. So the Lightwoods were financially supported for life.

"Got any twos?" asked the youngest, Max, his grey eyes bright behind his glasses as he watched Isabelle hand a two of hearts reluctantly to her younger brother. "Cool. Thanks, Iz."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Isabelle. This was their fourth round of Go Fish, and Max had won each one so far.

"Uh...Alec," said Clary, looking over her cards. "Got any tens?"

"Go fish." Alec answered, wheeling himself away from the table to grab the plate of cookies from the counter. "And _don't _look at my cards," he added without looking, as Clary's hand inched toward his face-down cards.

Clary swore softly under her breath, leaning back. "How does he _do _that?" she muttered to Isabelle.

"All who lose the use of their legs grow a third, invisible eye." Alec answered, wheeling back to the table and setting the chocolate-chip cookies in the middle. "And hawk hearing."

"Funny." Clary said sarcastically.

He grinned at her.

"He has a ten, though." Magnus said lazily from the doorway, stopping behind Alec's wheelchair and glancing over his boyfriend's cards. "He was lying to you."

Clary held her hand out to Alec as he elbowed Magnus in the thigh. "Idiot." Alec muttered toward his boyfriend, handing the card to Clary.

"Cheating is not nice, Alexander." Magnus responded, grabbing a cookie from the plate.

Alec opened his mouth to say something (probably to retort, "Don't call me Alexander," because he said that every time Magnus called him that) but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Maryse hurried down the steps, quickly tying her robe around her. She and their guest were blocked from view as she opened the door, which was why Magnus and Clary both jumped at least a foot into the air when the older woman let out a loud cry.

"Mom?" Isabelle asked worriedly, pushing her chair back as she stood up. "What is it? Is everything all right?"

It turned out to be. Because Jace Lightwood was standing in the doorway.

"The war's over," he said, breathlessly, crushed by his mother's hug. "I would have been back sooner, but I'd gotten shot and they needed to patch me up before we left."

"You're _home_." Maryse breathed into her son's neck, pulling him closer. "Thank God, Jace."

"Who's that?" Jace pulled back, noticing the others in the doorway. In the front, standing behind Alec's wheelchair, was Magnus.

"Magnus Bane." Magnus said, extending a hand for Jace to shake. "Or Alec's boyfriend."

Clearly, Jace had no idea that his older brother was gay, because his eyes bugged. "Oh." he said. "Wow. Uh, nice to meet you."

"You too."

Alec was trying to push himself out of his wheelchair, but he didn't stand up until Jace pulled his brother to his feet, and Jace held him tightly before he helped him sit back down in the chair. Max was crying as he wrapped his arms around Jace's body, and Isabelle was beaming as she hugged her brother.

And then Jace noticed Clary.

His eyes went wide, mirroring what hers looked like for the past few minutes. "I invited her to stay with us for a while." Isabelle informed her brother. "She's a lovely girl, Jace."

"I know." Jace said softly, and then he was kissing Clary, pulling her close. It took Clary a minute to realise that the kiss was salty because she was crying, and he was crying too, and then he pulled away and hugged everyone again, including her.

* * *

><p>Jace was the one to bring up marriage a year after he'd gotten home from the war. It wasn't exactly a proposal; he and Clary were lying in the hammock in his backyard and he casually brought it up.<p>

"Of course I'll marry you." Clary told him, and when she kissed him, moving slightly so it wasn't uncomfortable, the hammock tipped over, dumping the couple on the ground.

Jace and Clary stayed in California with the Lightwoods, and Jonathan moved back home too after Jace and Clary's wedding, which was small but beautiful and Maryse was crying the entire time. They'd invited John and Heather Garroway, too, who had come to move back to California with their one-year-old, Luke.

At the wedding, Clary introduced Isabelle to her best friend, Simon Lewis, whose hair was dark and curly and he wore glasses like Max did. Isabelle and Simon hit it off immediately, and Clary secretly kept an eye on them during the wedding with a smile on her face.

"Dance with me." Jace whispered in her ear, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him until they were surrounded by other dancing couples.

"I'm awful at dancing." Clary protested, but it didn't stop Jace, because he still wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I could step on your toes, you know," she added.

It made him laugh. "With what you weigh, I won't even feel it." Jace teased her, and he laughed again when Clary hit his arm.

They danced all night, swaying and laughing and smiling until their cheeks hurt. And halfway through their honeymoon, they discovered that Clary was pregnant.

Nine months later, in September of 1947, their daughter was born. Jace had suggested they name her Jocelyn, for Clary's mother; Clary only agreed under the condition that her middle name would be Maryse, for Jace's. Jace kissed his wife's temple and smiled as she said, "Welcome to our family, Jocelyn Maryse Lightwood."

* * *

><p>On Sunday evenings, Jace and Clary would visit Maryse and play cards with Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Jonathan, Maryse, and Magnus. Jocelyn would be watched by John and Heather, because their two-year-old son Luke always loudly insisted on having the redheaded little girl at his home. It was on one of these evenings when Isabelle and Simon announced that they were engaged.<p>

Simon and Isabelle married in 1950, when Jocelyn was almost three years old and when Clary was almost three months pregnant; Oliver Robert Lightwood was Jace and Clary's last planned child.

Life moved slowly, but happily; Isabelle and Simon's first child was Rose Lewis and she preferred wearing her silky black hair in pigtails at all times. She was best friends with Oliver and Jocelyn both and she wasn't too happy when her younger sister Emily was born.

Jace and Clary were exhausted from chasing around their two kids day after day, and they were content with the decision to stop having children after Jocelyn and Oliver. But they'd forgotten to knock on wood when Clary joked about being pregnant again, because on Oliver's second birthday, it turned out that she actually was.

* * *

><p>Willa Danielle Lightwood was born in 1953, when Jace was only thirty for about two months and Clary was going to be twenty-six in August.<p>

"Would you look at that," whispered Clary, watching the baby open her eyes. They were dark, but they were tawny, like her father's. "Someone's finally got your eyes in this family."

"I wanna see!" complained six-year-old Jocelyn, accompanied by seven-year-old Luke and three-year-old Oliver. When she finally got to look at (and hold) Willa, her nose scrunched up. "She's squishy," she mused, letting Oliver gently poke Willa's cheek.

"She's perfect." Jace murmured, his arm around his wife's waist. Clary hummed in agreement and cracked a smile when Willa yawned and Oliver exclaimed, "Where are her teeth?"

* * *

><p>Maryse died in 1960. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Max requested that she be buried next to Robert's empty casket, and at the funeral, there wasn't a dry eye in sight.<p>

Luke was fourteen, and it was obvious that he was in love with Jocelyn (who was thirteen) at this point. But Jocelyn was absolutely oblivious to the knowing glances and smirks that her parents and aunt and uncles exchanged when they all kept up the tradition of being together on Sundays.

Oliver was ten. Willa was seven. Their cousins, Rose and Emily, were nine and eight.

* * *

><p>Luke and Jocelyn didn't get married until they were almost thirty, because Jocelyn was still incredibly blind when it came to love and because Luke wasn't the bravest man in the entire world.<p>

Clary smiled at her husband as he squeezed her hand. "Remember when that was us?" Jace mused, nodding at their oldest daughter dancing with the boy she'd known since birth. "It seems like just yesterday."

"It does." Clary agreed, brushing her hair from her face. It was still red, but with strands of grey now. She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you too." Jace murmured, smiling back at her. "Forever and always."

* * *

><p>In 2008, when same-sex marriage was legal in California, and when everyone was in their eighties (except for Max and for the kids), Alec and Magnus got married.<p>

"I've been in love with this idiot over here for over sixty years." Alec said, raising his glass in a toast. He was surprisingly agile for a man in a wheelchair, even at eighty-five. "And it's about damn time that we were allowed to get married."

* * *

><p>Magnus died a year after he married Alec, and Alec died shortly after that. It was then that Clary realised death was not far away. Her kids were in their sixties, and she was tired. She and Jace were still living in their own home, together, and it was there where they died, still incredibly in love with each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! I kind of dragged it on a lot, but I honestly hope it's what you all wanted.<strong>

**This is the official end of Trains. It's been a while since I last posted anything, but I'm glad that I decided to write an epilogue and an alternate ending.**


End file.
